Angelical Dreams
by Tmizinha
Summary: Eram sonhos tão confusos e tão embriagantes que não poderiam ser apenas sonhos. A sensação de ela ser real era maior que qualquer dúvida. O que ela seria? E o que seria ele mesmo? Resposta ao desafio de Ryeko. InuKag


**Título: Angelical Dreams  
Autora: Tmizinha  
Desafio: "Anjos, demônios e patos"**

**Disclaimer: "Apesar de não serem meus brinquedos, saibam que sou brasileira ,não desisto nunca, e terei-os apenas para um dia dizer que são meus!" xD**

**_" Inuyasha & CIA não me pertencem"_**

_" Vamos brincar de enlouquecer?"_

**oOo**

"Tu levastes o meu coração 

enganai-me desde o começo

mostraste-me os sonhos

E eu desejei que eles se tornassem realidade

Quebras-te a promessa e fizeste-me perceber

Que tudo era mentira "

**(Within Temptation - Angels)**

- Por favor, será que poderia me passar uma xícara de chá?- Pediu ela com delicadeza. Os cabelos negros jogados por cima de seus ombros ficavam ainda mais belos dentre as vestes brancas. O olhar azul anil, que mostrava-se bondoso, mas ainda sim divertido. Pegou a xícara que lhe passaram, sem antes usar um toque de feminilidade balançando as pulseiras prateadas em seu pulso.

A balconista sorriu, voltando a atender os demais clientes. A morena sentou-se em uma mesa próxima, sozinha, observando as pessoas irem e virem enquanto caminhavam pelo local.

Olhava atentamente para cada detalhe do recinto, tanto para as pessoas, quanto para os objetos presentes ali. Arqueou a sobrancelha quando um homem esbelto passou por sua mesa. Os cabelos chamavam uma atenção desnecessariamente absurda. Eram prateados, que terminavam no meio das costas. Ela pôde observar que os orbes deles obtinham um tom dourado. Ele era magnífico.

O tempo parou, ela sorriu em sua direção. Mesmo ele estando de costas, e obviamente não podendo ver o movimento, parou e voltou-se pra ela, que não se mostrou assustada com o gesto. Caminhou em direção a mesa sentando-se ao seu lado.

Ela apoiou-se em seus cotovelos, ele suspirou.

- Ola!- Iniciou o dialogo com aquele simples cumprimento. Ela fechou levemente os olhos.

- Ola!- Respondeu molhando os lábios com chá, ele distorceu a face.

- Não entendo como consegue beber isso!- Ela encarou o chá e logo fitou o homem.

- Não entendo como pode se incomodar com alguém bebendo chá!- Ele não evitou sorrir. Pegou levemente em uma das mãos da moça.

- Kagome, é muito feio ironizar palavras dessa maneira! Deveria ser tão doce quanto sua voz, atrairia mais as pessoas!- Ela coçou a garganta, logo voltando a sorrir.

- Não necessito atrair pessoas, já tenho muitas ao meu redor, além daquelas que não quero por perto e insistem em ficar, isso já basta, Inuyasha!- Ela mexeu em seus cachos, os ajeitando. Levantou-se deixando a xícara vazia ali começando a caminhar, ele se levantou, a seguindo.

Segurou o pulso da moça a forçando a encara-lo. As garras do homem que não era decerto um homem encostaram-se à pele da jovem, que arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Você é tão bela, a verdadeira imagem de um anjo, parece até mesmo um!- Sussurrou ele a puxando contra si. – Por que tem tanta convicção em me odiar?- Ela sorriu.

_**Parecia-se** com um anjo?_

- Eu não odeio a ninguém Inuyasha!- Respondeu tentando livrar-se daquele que a segurava com força.

- Convença-me disso!- Exigiu, ela suspirou.

- Com que objetivo?- Ele soltou-a com calma. A mulher mantinha a mesma postura que antes, não fazia questão alguma de afasta-lo de forma bruta. Muito pelo contrario, ela ficava na mesma posição, ora ou outra teimava em empurra-lo com leveza, apenas isso.

Aquela mulher o irritava, e ele queria saber o porquê disso, mas nunca conseguia alguma resposta, ao menos que pudesse tranqüiliza-lo. Ele respirou fundo.

- O que é você?- Perguntou ele, ela lambeu os lábios.

- Sou o mesmo que você!- Sussurrou passando as mãos por seus braços. – Sou um anjo!- Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – E exatamente por isso que não o odeio, apenas por isso...- Riu agora alisando a face do hanyou que a encarava estático. – e não entendo por que está tão assustado!- Aumentou seu sorriso.

A risada infantil ecoou.

Acordou assustado. Já era a terceira vez que sonhava com aquela mulher. Pálida, bela, atraente. Os cabelos negros tão perfeitamente cacheados, a boca rosada e as vestes brancas, não exatamente sempre as mesmas, porem brancas.

Era tudo real, não poderia ser apenas ficção, ele a conhecia, sentia que a conhecia. Por que aqueles sonhos o perseguiam? Por que ela sempre dizia não o odiar por ser apenas um anjo?

Passou a rir. Os cabelos prateados estavam molhados com o suor. Respirava rapidamente fundo reprocessando tudo o que acontecia por ali. Anjos? Que absurdo, diria ele...

- Que absurdo!- E disse. Começou a rir ainda mais. Estava trabalhando demais, essa era a única explicação que poderia dar a alguém, ou até mesmo á si próprio. O trabalho estava lhe fazendo mal, estava começando a ficar perturbado. – Só pode ser isso!- Levantou-se indo em direção ao banheiro e lavando o rosto. Encarou-se no espelho com um olhar sério. Ele poderia enganar as pessoas, mas nunca a si mesmo.

Pegou a toalha secando o rosto, sentindo-se um pouco mais aliviado. Ouviu uma risada baixa, virou-se assustado, mas nada viu.

_Sentia-se observado._

Piscou os olhos freneticamente. Não era a primeira vez que acontecia aquilo, na realidade, era quase a todo momento. Deu mais um pequeno sorriso, porém dessa vez não foi espontâneo, forçava o mesmo de maneira assustada.

- Droga!- Murmurou irritado batendo os dedos contra o vidro, ao piscar os orbes teve a mesma sensação. Anjos, anjos e mais anjos, apenas imaginava anjos. – Agora só falta eu começar a falar sobre deus!- Riu alto, quando viu seu corpo arrepiar-se.

- _Não brinque com isso!_- Olhou para trás rapidamente, quando foi forçado a mudar a direção de seu olhar. _– Na realidade, pode brincar sim, mas adoraria brincar com você também... quem sabe assim não para de me perseguir?- _Fechou os orbes e esmurrou com força o espelho, que caiu despedaçado.

Tudo parou, as vozes baixas – que logicamente deveriam vir de sua mente- e os longos arrepios.

Sentiu-se aliviado..., por hora.

----OoO---

Estava atrasado para o trabalho. Novamente, ele diria. Tinha tamanha certeza que era Domingo que se assustou ao ouvir no noticiário – que estava absurdamente alto no vizinho- que era segunda-feira.

" Burro"

Pensava ele, apressando ainda mais os passos. Se a sua sorte fosse um pouco maior que seja, ele estaria com seu carro consertado em frente ao escritório. Ou ainda teria dinheiro para pegar um moto táxi.

Estava tão empobrecido que não tinha ao menos dinheiro para pegar um moto taxi? Era uma situação realmente precária. Na realidade, não seria precariedade, e sim preguiça de pegar dinheiro no banco.

- Parece que alguém esconde as notas que deixo!- Resmungou ele completamente irritado. – Poderia jurar que na gaveta de meias havia um maço de dinheiro amassado! O dia que voltei do hospital, tenho certeza que o deixei ali!- Arqueou a sobrancelha e parou no meio do caminho. Foi quando lembrou novamente que estava atrasado para o trabalho.

E apressou o passo.

- Esses malditos sonhos não me deixam dormir a noite, fico perturbado, acordo irritado e ao menos posso ir de bom humor trabalhar!- Resmungou ainda atravessando a rua.

Sua vida estava verdadeiramente uma confusão, depois de certo dia em que bateu o carro. Havia bebido demais, não lembrava praticamente nada do que tinha acontecido.

Era uma sexta feira, uma festa simples entre amigos. Saiu, pegou o carro, acabou o batendo. Acordou no hospital, então. Os sonhos tiveram inicio uma semana depois, a qual ele ignorava- e ainda ignora- ou tenta. Não ouviu então mais sobre o assunto. Ignorava as noticias nos jornais, na realidade, sempre odiou jornais, e odiava agora ainda mais sabendo que havia possibilidade de seu rosto estar estampada na primeira pagina. Preferia trabalhar, a ler jornais, e mesmo assim todos questionavam o como ele era informado sobre as noticias da atualidade. Porém, depois do acidente, as coisas pareciam piorar pra ele.

Não que isso tivesse alguma ligação, ou fizesse algum sentido, mas não era uma coisa que ele costumava ficar horas refletindo.

- Novamente atrasado, Taisho?- Perguntou o chefe que parecia com um humor ainda pior que o do próprio hanyou.

- Não, seu relógio que está adiantado demais!-

- Ou o seu atrasado.., e os demais relógios do mundo!- Suspirou, puxando o hanyou pelo braço, até sua sala. – Mas acho mais provável você estar atrasado!- Inuyasha respirou fundo.

- Miroku, faz pouco tempo que sai do hospital, meu carro está destruído e eu ainda não me recuperei completamente!- O homem moreno de olhos azuis o encarou com deboche.

- É mesmo?- Inuyasha acentiu. – E posso saber quem quis sair do hospital antes da hora?- O hanyou bateu os dedos contra a mesa.

- Eu decidi sair antes, mas não voltar antes ao trabalho- Miroku sorriu.

- Não, na verdade você também quis voltar antes!- Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha. Oh! Mal lembrava que gostava de trabalhar. Sua vida estava tão corrida que realmente não lembrava-se do amor que tinha pelo trabalho.

Isso é, se o amor pudesse ser igualado á uma palavra chamada vicio, que era o que ele sentia pelo trabalho.

- É..., eu havia me esquecido!- Miroku deu um pequeno tapa na nuca do funcionário.

- Pois lembre-se das coisas, você teve ferimentos Inuyasha, não amnésia!- Riu baixo saindo da sala. Inuyasha suspirou irritado pegando as pilhas de contratos que deveria assinar. Quando deu inicio aos seus primeiros afazeres um zumbido alto passou a irrita-lo. Não sabia de onde vinha, e parecia ser o único a ouvir, teve a leve impressão disso. Passou a se irritar levemente.

Ouviu a risada infante, e virou rapidamente.

Aquilo já não poderia ser apenas uma brincadeira. Aquilo não o poderia perseguir até mesmo ali. Riu nervoso voltando a assinar os papeis.

Um amontoado de folhas atrás de si caíram no chão. Ele deu um pulo assustado ao encará-las caídas. Relatórios antigos e jornais ali jaziam. Pegou-os com raiva as colocando novamente em cima da mesa.

- Preciso aprender a ser um pouco mais organizado!- Disse com desleixo. Como se não houvesse pessoas demais para dizer aquilo para ele, o mesmo dizia. Novamente ouviu as folhas caindo, mas não deu importância a elas. – Estou definitivamente enlouquecendo- Disse ele continuando a assinar os papeis, ignorando tudo a sua volta, o que parecia funcionar.

Com tranqüilidade fez o que lhe foi mandado, e rapidamente já saia para procurar mais afazeres. Gostar de fazer o que fazia era uma de suas qualidades. Passou pela mesa da secretária, quando ela lhe sorriu.

- Inuyasha, vejo que está melhor!- Disse a mulher alegremente, ele lançou um pequeno sorriso a ela.

- Estou sim, Sango! Mas ainda estou tendo dificuldades para voltar ao rumo normal!- Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Por quê? Será que a bela mulher da festa esta ocupando um tempo a mais em sua vida?- Ele a fitou desentendido. - Suspeitei que aquelas brigas entre vocês não poderia ser algo tão longo!- Ele arregalou os olhos. Bela mulher da festa? Ele estava falando de quem, exatamente?

- Mulher?- Ousou perguntar, ela concordou.

- A garota de olhos azuis, pele clara..., a morena, que estava o acompanhando! Por um momento brigaram, por qualquer motivo bobo! Aquela a qual comentei sobre as vestes brancas, Inuyasha! - Ele ficou por um momento estático. – Oh, lembro-me agora! Kagome era o nome dela!- Engoliu seco, se afastando da mesa.

- Então não é apenas um sonho?- Murmurou, ela levantou as sobrancelhas, curiosa.

- Sonho? – Ele sorriu.

- Pensei alto, desculpe-me! Estou cheio de trabalho, mais tarde conversamos, sim?- Antes mesmo que ela concordasse ele virou andando com passos largos até alcançar sua sala.

- Se existe uma mulher no baile, existem fotos dessa mulher!- Pensou ele. – Mas.., não lembro.., não me lembro dela!- Martelou-se diversas vezes, quando observou melhor os jornais no chão, estavam picotados, alguns apenas possuíam a primeira pagina, outros davam continuidade a algo. Os pegou com cuidado, observando a foto da pagina inicial do que estava por cima dos demais. A boca do hanyou se abriu em surpresa, era ela.

A mesma dos sonhos, a mesma da festa.

"_Kagome Higurashi"._

Baixou um pouco o olhar, quando não evitou lançar o jornal para longe de si, surpreso.

" _Morta em meio á um acidente de carro"_

Inuyasha sentou no chão estático.

- O meu carro!-

oOo

- APAREÇA!- Chegou em sua casa completamente elétrico, sem pensar em que os vizinhos imaginariam com a gritaria insana ao além. Ele gritava para alguém, ninguém o respondia. – Onde você está? Por que me atormenta.. , o que quer, o que aconteceu com você, droga?- Os olhos do hanyou obtinham restígios de lagrimas. Ele parou de gritar, sentando-se no canto da sala ua parou de gritar, sentando-se no canto da salas. , droga?-

- _Falando sozinho? Está enlouquecendo..., hanyou?- _Ele sentiu um longo arrepio encarando sua frente. Ela estava ali.

Perfeita, angelical, magnífica, e então seus olhos puderam contemplar a beleza e pureza que aquele ser possuía, mesmo que tão ironico, tão vazio.

Ela se aproximou dele, com passos lentos, enquanto as vestes brancas arrastavam-se pelo chão.

_- Pode me ver?- _Ele engoliu seco.

- Está na minha frente, por que não a veria?- Ela sorriu, abaixando-se ao seu lado.

- _Sempre estou á sua frente, mas nunca me vê!- _Ela suspirou, tentando tocá-lo, antes fosse, se ele não fizesse outra coisa a não ser se afastar. _- Creio que a única pessoa que pode responder sua pergunta, seria você mesmo, considerando os fatos!- _A voz tão doce embriagava seus pensamentos de tal modo que fazia com que ele ao menos lembrasse da loucura, que ali acontecia.

- Anjos não existem!-

_- Eu existo! Estou aqui, você me toca, você me vê...-_

- É diferente..., isso seria um objeto, como por exemplo um livro, eu o vejo, eu o toco..., mas isso..., isso não existe!- Ele teimou em tocar a pele branca á sua frente, mas ela sorriu, recuando.

_- Não interessa-me sua confusão, se o amasse, ficaria entristecida com o fato, porém é completamente diferente!-_

- Por que me odeia?-

_- Eu não o odeio!-_

- E o que sente por mim?- Ela virou-se caminhando pelo local. Os pés descalços a davam um ar natural, algo que nem mesmo ele poderia explicar. - A não ser desprezo?- Ela o encarou de raspão. - Diga-me que isso não é um sonho!- Ela abriu um sorriso assustadoramente largo.

_- Você não consegue distinguir o real do imaginário, Inuyasha?- _Perguntou divertida, ele se levantou.

- Poderia, se não fizesse tanta questão em me confundir!-

- _Você se confunde!-_

- Responda minha pergunta!-

_- Eu o odeio!- _As palavras vieram fortes ao hanyou, que se afastou lentamente.

- Você afirmou á pouco tempo atrás que não me odiava, mentiu então?-

_- Te assusta o fato de anjos poderem mentir?- _Ele sorriu.

- Me assusta o fato de a ver mentindo!- Ela aproximou-se dele, tocando sua pele, seu rosto, e assoprando o mesmo levemente. - E de poder vê-la também!-

_- Você apenas não me via por que tinha medo..., anjos sempre estão ao redor, nem sempre podemos vê-los, porém sempre podemos sentí-los..., você me sentia..., mas tinha medo, e dúvidas. Eles existem, eu existo..., **NÓS **existismos!- _Ele segurou os pulsos da jovem com força. _- Mas saiba, que por enquanto, apenas um de nós poderá se fazer anjo!-_

- Por que insiste na idéia que sou esse personagem fictício? Se o que diz é verdade, sobre poder vê-la quando queria, por que não consegui a ver no escritório,apenas quando cheguei em casa, sendo que lá também pude ouvi-la?-

_- Talvez por que apenas agora você tenha se acalmado ao descobrir que seus sonhos não eram meras brincadeiras, ou quem sabe apenas agora seu coração desacelerou um pouco após descobrir que eu estou morta?- _Ele engoliu seco, arregalando os olhos. _- Que morri por sua causa?-_

- Você não morreu por minha causa! Você morreu em meio ao acidente, não foi minha culpa!-

_- Eu tentei salvá-lo e pulei em frente áquele carro que vinha em sua direção quando bebado!- _Ela lambeu a face do hanyou levemente, passando as unhas por seus braços musculosos. - _Portanto, eu morri por você, mas você também morreu!- _Ela suspirou com leveza. - _E eu o detesto por isso! Você me esqueceu!- _Ele a empurrou com força. As costas da morena bateram contra a parede, e ela caiu sentada.

Lagrimas cristalinas saiam de seus olhos de com lentidão. Não, ele não havia a machucado.

- Me desculpe, eu..., eu me precipitei, eu...- Ela o encarou com ódio.

- _Você não me machucou, Inuyasha!- _Sorriu forçadamente. _- Eu as vezes me pergunto o por quê tanta beleza que possuo..., sendo que não sou merecedora disso! Eu não tenho o paraíso Inuyasha, eu estou presa aqui..., estou presa a você!- _Ela se levantou, as roupas rasgavam-se por motivos inexplicáveis. Algumas luzes fortes vieram de trás da mesma, porém não chegavam a ser asas. Ela possuía completa imagem de humana, nada que pudesse diferenciá-la de tal. _- Você realmente..., não se lembra do que aconteceu?-_

Ele engoliu seco, abaixando a face.

- Não! Será que..-

- _Não posso te mostrar algo que você não quer ver, Inuyasha!- _Ela agora estava com as vestes completamente rasgadas. _- Você crê mesmo que saiu vivo daquele acidente? Crê mesmo que o Miroku ainda te vê, que a Sango fala contigo, que eles mandam você trabalhar? Você acha que aqueles medicos te deixariam voltar á sua vida normal naquelas situações? Que seu carro não estaria concertado até hoje? Você morreu Inuyasha, você ama essas pessoas..., mas não pode ser uma delas, não mais! - _Ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele. Não parecia querer passar qualquer tipo de afeto, mas ali estava. _- Eu te salvei daquele carro, mas não posso salvar você de si mesmo!-_

- Me salvou? Então por que diz que morri, se você me salvou?- Descontrolou-se completamente, ela parou de sorrir. Não emanejava mais luz, amor..., ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

_- Nós estavámos na festa. Nos conhecemos, nos demos muito bem. Nos beijamos, Inuyasha, você estava bebado, estava indo embora sem avisar ninguém, eu agarrei seu braço, discutimos por isso. Você foi uma das unicas pessoas que um dia me demonstraram confiança, mesmo estando bebado, e saiba, bem antes disso. A Sango nos viu. Saiu com o carro, eu fiquei preocupada, mas permaneci na festa. Quando estava indo pra minha casa, você estava voltando pra festa. Nossos carros bateram, discutimos novamente. Outro carro veio em nossa direção, ele ia bater em você, eu o empurrei, o carro bateu em mim. Eu morri. Você infelizmente não estava mais vivo. Eu já havia morrido por alguém morto.., eu salvei um anjo. Jamais podemos brincar com a morte, percebi isso apenas naquele momento, depois de tanto o ver em meus sonhos..., eu o odeio, Inuyasha!- _Ele apertou as próprias mãos, demonstrando revolta.

- E o que raios ISSO significa?- Gritou, esmurrando a mesa ao seu lado, ela suspirou.

-_ Que eu o amo.._.- Ele acalmou-se. -_ Que eu serei sempre seu anjo..., e que você sempre viverá em seu mundo de mentiras..., por que não sabe aceitar a verdade!-_

- Droga..., eu te quero Kagome! Desde a primeira vez que apareceu em meus sonhos..., eu não sei dizer exatamente o que sinto por você!-

_- Você me ama!- _Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. - _Justamente por isso deve me odiar..., e sabe, anjos mentem, eles não são realmente angelicais como os livros dizem, que as pessoas argumentam.., talvez isso realmente se chame brincadeira...- _Ele a olhou profundamente. _- Não se preocupe..., você não está morto!- _Ele suspirou aliviado. _- E creio que também não morreria por mim!- _Ele a olhou, enquanto ela afastava-se. _- Talvez essa seja a unica coisa que eu deveria saber!- _

- Eu a amo! Não podemos ter nos conhecido apenas aquele dia, minha memória se confunde, eu sei que a conheço! Você... você..., você sempre esteve ao meu lado!- Ele arregalous os olhos. - Aquela menina que morava ao lado de minha casa..., que corria com tranças no cabelo, aquela pessoa meiga que sempre esteve comigo antes de eu começar a trabalhar, antes de sumir... Droga, como pude me esquecer!... K-CHAN!- Gritou por seu nome a abraçando com força. As roupas da mesma foram caindo aos poucos, ainda mais. - Me perdoe, me perdoe..., eu te amo minha Kagome..., eu faria tudo.., eu faria tudo por você, por seu perdão..., eu...-

_- Não pode ser real esse amor..., você ao menos recordava-se!- _Ele fez uma expressão assustada, completamente desesperada.

- A tempos não a via! Ainda eramos tão crianças.., quando tive que a abandonar para seguir minha vida presa em malditos trabalhos, eu a abandonei aos poucos..., você também me abandonou! Tínhamos 15 anos quando você mudou da casa ao lado.., eu nunca poderia, prometeu que voltaria... e voltou, não pode acabar assim..., de modo algum, Kagome!- Ela sorriu com leveza.

_- Não confunda as coisas..., não consegue realmente distinguir? -_

- Se somos realmente anjos..., eu quero me fazer um, quero dar a você o que um dia perdeu por mim..., quero provar que a amo!-

_- Seria fazer demais..., eu ficaria realmente perturbada se você assim o fizesse! Porém..., não sei dizer o que quero! Talvez isso me prove tudo para que eu seja feliz, Inuyasha!-_

- E o que devo realizar pra que isso aconteça? Quero isso, quero que você esteja bem, comigo ou sem mim..., eu sou um anjo, já estou morto..., não poderia viver depois disso, não mais!-

_- É isso mesmo que quer? Ama-me de uma maneira tão completa que faria o mesmo por mim?-_

- Eu sempre a amei..., e faria tudo pra que me perdoasse!-

_- Eu sempre o perdoei!-_

- Você quer algo?- Ela suspirou.

_- Que me espere!- _E o sorriso ironico e mentiroso apareceu por um minuto, e foi embora. Ele foi dizer algo, quando tudo apagou-se.

Havia desmaiado.

oOo

Ele acordou assustado.

Os médicos sorriram em sua volta, todos igualmente aliviados. Ele observava todos os locais, com os orbes arregalados.

Ele não, talvez ela.

- Kagome Higurashi..., pode nos ouvir?-

- Como?- Perguntou. A voz feminina ressou pelo local.

- Kagome..., está nos ouvindo, você está bem?- Ela olhou para todos os cantos da sala branca, e sentiu uma vontade desesperadora de chorar.

Ela estava viva, afinal?

- O que aconteceu?- Perguntou em um fio de voz, completamente amargurado. Os medicos lhe sorriram.

- Conseguimos salvá-la! A batida foi forte..., mas conseguimos! Agora descanse!- pediu um deles acariciando os cabelos da jovem. - Depois entramos em detalhes sobre o ocorrido.. o mais importante agora é o seu bem estar!- Ela levantou-se.

- E Inuyasha?- Um deles arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Quem é Inuyasha?- Ela se deixou descançar na cama confusa, observado ainda todos os médicos que pareciam totalmente relaxados. Reparava em cada pequeno canto, cada pequena siringa, cada pequeno sopro.

Aos poucos sairam os médicos, a deixando em observação no quarto frio do hospital. Ela tremia, estava com medo.

Foi quando ouviu uma voz baixa chamar por seu nome. Não ria, não apavorava, apenas fazia-se voz. Ela olhou pra trás, mas nada viu.

As vestes brancas do hospital, estranhamente pouco rasgadas a faziam se assustar ainda mais. O que era sonho, o que era realidade? Estaria enlouquecendo?

Abraçou o travesseiro fechando os orbes com força, e logo adormeceu, apesar do medo, abraçada á ele.

Inuyasha aproximou-se da cama beijando as cabelos da menina que ali dormia. Mesmo quando ela fazia papel de anjo, nunca havia se mostrado tão perfeita, tão única.

Ele a queria bem, ele morreria novamente por ela. Ele faria o tempo voltar, e acreditaria quando ela dissesse que ele era um anjo, e ela também.

Ela sempre foi, um anjo real, e ele apenas se tornou um depois que a salvou daquele carro. Agora ele estava nos jornais, ele era primeira pagina, não ela.

Ela merecia viver, e ele estaria junto á Kagome, até o momento em que ela voltasse para ele. Inuyasha a esperaria e a velaria até com que ambas almas pudessem caminhar juntas.

Um anjo da guarda, que se tornaria mais que anjo quando ela resolvesse crer que aquilo não foi apenas sonho, tão menos que realidade.

Ele a amava, e o amor que ela sentia por ele não era menos que real.

A tragédia do acidente não permitiu o amor deles..., naquele momento. Apenas naquele momento.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama, segurando as mãos da jovem com força.

- Eu vou te esperar..., e juro que ainda tomaremos chá juntos!- Murmurou a abraçando, logo adormecendo com ela.

Ela tampouco ele não distinguiriam o real do imaginário..., ao menos por enquanto.

**oOo**

"_Não consigo me lembrar de nada_

_Não posso dizer se isso é sonho ou realidade_

_Dentro me sinto gritar_

_Este silêncio horrível me prende"_

**(Metallica - One)**

**Sim, vocês não estão sonhando! Eu entreguei a one no prazo e não, eu não morri xD! Um aviso geral á quem lê minhas fics, de que elas ainda terão continuidade, okay? ( Isso é, se alguém ainda lembrar das pobres coitadas perdidas no mundo!)**

**É, Tmizinha voltou para postar, incrívelmente, dentro do prazo para o desafio de Ryeko! E claro, com os sempre finais não satisfatórios e estranhos que a rondam!**

**Pois bem! Tive um surto hoje de manhã, quando percebi que seria hoje, justamente hoje a entrega! Os anjos me deram uma dor de cabeça incrível, superaram demasiadamente os demônios, a qual me identifiquei tão bem. Os anjos, oh! Primeiramente tomei cuidado para não deixar semelhanças entre meus demônios e meus anjos, e me esforcei para também deixar as histórias, de fato, diferentes. Reli a one que havia feito , porém não me agüentei, a deletando e escrevendo uma novissíma, á poucos e sofridos minutos atrás! Sim, eu tive coragem de fazer isso, e espero, do fundo dessa minha alma penada e acorrentada por anjos -seres nem tão angelicais- que tenham gostado.**

**Oras que hoje, meu word deu erro, e tive que fazer o texto no word pad! Resumindo, nada de risquinhos vermelhos que identificam palavras erradas ou com acentuações absurdas! Tentei ao máximo que a fic não possuísse muitos erros, e espero não ter ido tão mal assim xD!**

**Agora, o que dizer sobre a fic? Não tenho exatamente "o que" explicar. Eles ficaram indiretamente juntos, Inuyasha cuidando de Kagome, a velando, a tendo consigo até o momento em que cumprisse sua dívida com ela. Novamente optei por deixar o final de modo com que cada um criasse seu próprio final perfeito - ou não. Ela realmente havia morrido, porém ele "trocou" de lugar com ela, justificando tanto para Kagome como para si mesmo que ela merecia aquilo, tanto por ela ser a pessoa magnífica que era, quanto pelo amor que ele sentia que não deixaria ela terminar daquela maneira, ainda mais por ele. A Kagome, brinquei demais com ela! Hora ela estava boazinha, outra incrívelmente sarcástica e não sei dizer ao certo, que personalidade era realmente a dela. Inuyasha e Kagome se conheciam desde crianças, aonde provavelmente se deu início ao amor dos dois, porém esse acidente modificou totalmente a vida de ambos, era como se aquilo fosse uma prova que ela sempre esperou por sofrer anos pensando ter sido esquecida por Inuyasha. **

**O titulo foi o que me veio á mente naquele exato momento. Angelical Dreams? É, realmente, demorei pra descobrir como se escreveria "angelical" em inglês, e até agora a dúvida me atormenta xDDD, mas de toda maneira achei bom o título, de acordo com tudo que se ocorre na one. Não que sejam sonhos "bons", mas seriam sonhos, e claro, sonhos com anjos, portanto, creio que não existe segredo sobre o título xP!**

**Espero que tenham apreciado a leitura! Beijos a todos, e até a proxima! 8D!**

**Oh! E vários agradecimentos á ryeko por ter me convidado a participar desse delicioso desafio! Obrigada senhorita Ryeko-Dono, nada menos pata que me fez pirar com esses temas xP!**

**Kissus! **


End file.
